Sung sot
by Lyla0i
Summary: Lors d'un voyage au Vietnam, Harry fait un vœux dans la grotte de "Sung sot" qui va changer sa vie. Slash, yaoi, HPxBZ


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici avec un texte Harry Potter mais une première pour ce couple !  
_

_L'histoire m'est venue alors que je visitais Sung sot, j'espère réussir à vous transporter là-bas !_

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :_

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Cette histoire décrit explicitement des relations entre hommes, alors homophobes et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !_

_Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

**Sung sot**

_**(La grotte des surprises)**_

« _Au cours de l'histoire du Vietnam, les guerres avec la Chine furent nombreuses, faisant des Chinois les grands ennemis des Vietnamiens. Pendant plusieurs siècles, les Chinois furent les maîtres du pays mais finirent par en être chassés. Décidés à reprendre leurs terres, les Chinois rassemblèrent leurs troupes et embarquèrent sur des navires à grands tirant d'eau. La flotte était puissante, nombreuse et lourdement armée. _

_Les Vietnamiens savaient leurs bateaux plus petits, moins nombreux et moins bien équipés. Alors ils prièrent l'Empereur de Jade de leur venir en aide._

_Lorsque la flotte chinoise attaqua , un immense dragon volant descendit du ciel, laissant tomber de sa gueule des perles par centaines. Au contact de l'eau, chaque perle se transforma en un épi rocheux émergeant de la mer. Les bateaux chinois vinrent se fracasser contre les îles abruptes aux arêtes tranchantes._

_Les Vietnamiens gagnèrent la guerre et renommèrent le nouvel archipel « Ha long' Bay », la baie du dragon qui descend. Le dragon lui apprécia son nouvel environnement et décida de ne pas remonter au ciel. Il trouva une grotte à sa taille et s'y installa. _»

Le guide fit une pause dans son récit pour respirer avant de reprendre, son auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres.

« _Des centaines d'années plus tard, au dix-neuvième siècle, lorsque les Français envahirent le Vietnam, ils partirent à la découverte de la Baie d'Halong. Ils visitèrent cette grotte, où nous nous trouvons, et la nommèrent la « grotte des surprises », « Sung sot » en vietnamien. De quelles surprises parlaient-ils ? Des formes qu'ils trouvèrent sculptées dans la roche. Je vous laisserai les admirer plus tard, nous allons commencer par celle qui est devant nous. Au plafond, nous pouvons voir la queue du dragon qui a habité ici, il y a longtemps. _»

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux vers les pics rocheux pointés par le guide grâce à son laser rouge. Ils reconnurent avec enthousiasme les dessins des vertèbres d'une queue de dragon.

« _Nous avons une autre relique du dragon : son cœur ! _» Ajouta le guide en désignant une crevasse en forme de cœur sur une parois plus loin. « _La légende veut que si une personne célibataire en fait le souhait lorsqu'il est en face du cœur, il trouvera rapidement l'amour. Moi-même, j'ai fait cette prière la première fois que je suis venu ici, il y a quinze ans. Le lendemain j'ai rencontré ma femme. Nous nous sommes mariés l'année suivante et c'est toujours le grand amour ! _»

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard malicieux que Harry ne manqua pas.

« _N'y pensez même pas ! _» Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas couvrir la voix du guide.

« _Je vous laisse maintenant visiter la grotte par vous-même. Si vous êtes attentifs, peut-être que vous trouverez le singe, le Bouddha, le roi, le serpent, la tortue ou le doigt heureux. Je vous retrouve à la sortie. _»

Le guide les laissa alors dans la grotte. Celle-ci faisait environ cinq cents mètres de long pour cent de large et une trentaine de hauteur. Des colonnes de roche traversaient la chambre par endroits et le plafond semblait dessiné par les vagues.

« _C'est le cas. _» confirma Hermione à Harry qui avait posé la question. « _Nous avons vu le roi dans la précédente chambre, tous les autres sont autour de nous sauf la tortue qui est plus loin. _» Elle aida Ron et Harry à trouver les différentes formes puis les dirigea vers la tortue, discutant tout en marchant.

« Ça_ ne te manque pas d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ? _» Demanda Ron de but en blanc. « Ça_ fait tout de même trois ans que vous avez rompu Ginny et toi. _»

« _Et où veux-tu que je rencontre quelqu'un ? Dès que je fais un pas à l'extérieur de chez moi, j'ai les journalistes sur le dos ! Regarde ! Même ici ! _» s'insurgea Harry en désignant un homme qui faisait mine de photographier la grotte alors qu'il était évident qu'il mitraillait le trio.

« _Demande au dragon de t'aider. _» Proposa Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la tortue. Harry pouvait voir le cœur d'où il était. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à toutes ces légendes moldues mais elles se basaient parfois sur des faits sorciers _ et donc réels _ qui leur étaient parvenus.

Ron avait raison, il se sentait seul. Il avait quitté Ginny car il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus du tout attiré par les corps féminins. Il avait été bisexuel pendant toute son adolescence, aimant les deux sexes mais privilégiant les femmes. Finalement, après plusieurs années avec Ginny, il avait réalisé que les hommes lui manquaient et que c'était eux qu'il désirait réellement.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais osé se rendre dans une boîte gay pour faire des rencontres. Il y avait toujours un ou deux journalistes à l'épier pour essayer d'avoir un scoop et Harry ne voulait pas que la folie médiatique s'abatte sur lui plus qu'il ne la vivait déjà.

Lorsque les journalistes avaient appris sa rupture avec Ginny, ils avaient tous les deux été harcelés, de même que leurs proches. Dix articles par jour sur ce sujet étaient parus pendant trois mois alors même qu'ils ignoraient la raison et les circonstances de cette décision.

Ça avait recommencé l'année précédente, quand Ginny avait officialisé sa relation avec son coéquipier : Olivier Dubois. Les deux stars de Quiddich avaient rempli les tabloïds mais ça n'avait pas suffit aux vautours qui avaient cherché à savoir comment Harry le vivait.

Si jamais les journalistes apprenaient son homosexualité, il vivrait un enfer. En ce moment, il n'y avait « qu'un » toutes les deux semaines sur lui en moyenne, et il s'en estimait heureux.

Finalement, il pria le dragon de lui permettre de rencontrer l'amour à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. Sans trop croire aux possibles résultats de sa prière muette, il se concentra à nouveau sur Ron et Hermione qui parlaient de choses et d'autres. Comme ils avaient trouvé toutes les formes dans la grotte, ils en sortirent pour rejoindre leur guide sur la petite esquif qui les attendait. Les cinq Moldus avec qui ils partageaient leur croisière dans la baie d'Halong arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard et ils purent retourner à leur bateau.

Avec regrets, sa prière déjà oubliée, Harry se rendit dans sa cabine pour faire sa valise. Les quarante-huit heures qu'ils venaient de passer dans ce magnifique paysage avait conclu leurs vacances dans le Nord du Vietnam. Un bus les ramèneraient tous les trois à Hanoï d'où ils prendraient l'avion pour rentrer en Angleterre.

Le trio d'or avait décidé de passer leurs vacances comme des Moldus pour pouvoir se reposer sans que leurs moindre faits et gestes ne soient épiés ou tout du moins qu'ils le soient moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils avaient repéré des journalistes à Hanoï, Ninh Binh, ainsi que dans la grotte qu'ils venaient de visiter mais, il n'y en avait eu qu'un à chaque fois et vu leur air surpris, ces rencontres étaient dues à des coïncidences. Ils avaient cependant été complètement tranquilles sur le bateau, dans la région de Sapa ainsi que dans les transports locaux moldus que les sorciers n'utilisaient que très rarement.

Harry retrouva ses amis sur le pont pour faire les dernières photos souvenirs avant d'aller déjeuner puis débarquer.

Ils avaient trouvé un endroit discret à l'aéroport pour réduire leurs bagages et ainsi s'épargner le temps d'attente infini qu'il y aurait à l'arrivée pour les récupérer. Mais ce faisant, ils s'étaient enregistrés tardivement et n'étaient pas assis côte à côte. Ron et Hermione étaient dans les premiers rangs alors que Harry était à l'arrière de l'appareil, siège 37B.

Le brun avança donc jusqu'à l'avant-dernier rang de l'avion et se glissa à sa place. Le siège A, contre le hublot, était déjà occupé par un homme noir, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, habillé d'un jean serré et d'une chemise blanche cintrée, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Pour ce qu'il en voyait, Harry apprécia immédiatement la vue. Des muscles fermes se dessinaient sous les vêtements sans être proéminents, surtout que l'homme semblait garder une certaine finesse dans ses traits. Son crâne était rasé ce qui, étonnamment pour Harry, lui plaisait beaucoup.

Le noir tourna vers lui un visage doux avec des yeux chocolats en amande et une bouche charmeuse dont les lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent dans un sourire séduisant.

« _Tu aimes ce que tu vois Harry ? _»

La voix chaude et douce envoya des frissons dans tout le corps du Survivant. Il fit un effort pour regrouper ses neurones et comprit enfin que le mec qu'il était en train de mâter sans aucune discrétion lui avait parlé.

« _Pardon ? _»

Un rire léger lui répondit. « _Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? _»

« _Le paysage est pas mal. _» Mentit Harry, rouge de gêne.

« _Tu mens très mal Harry, sauf si je suis le paysage en question. _»

Le noir eut un beau sourire en disant ces mots et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice, envoyant plein de papillons dans le ventre du dénommé.

« _On se connaît ? _»

Harry venait enfin de réaliser que son vis-à-vis l'avait appelé par son prénom et se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un fan ou d'une connaissance.

« _Tu ne me reconnais pas? Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la guerre et qu'on avait que quelques cours ensemble mais... _»

Une connaissance de Poudlard donc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de noirs à l'école, encore moins si on ne comptait que ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre et qu'il avait pu côtoyer pendant les cours…

« _Zabini ? _»

« _Je préférerais Blaise, mais oui. Content que tu te souviennes de moi finalement, j'espère que ce n'est pas en mal. _»

Harry était stupéfait d'être en compagnie d'un Sang-Pur dans un avion. Mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais rien n'eut à reprocher à l'ancien Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais été insultant envers lui ou ses amis, il s'était battu contre Voldemort et avait toujours semblé cordial avec tout le monde malgré ses airs supérieurs. Il les avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber et Harry se devait de reconnaître que sans les airs hautains que Blaise avait à l'école, il avait maintenant très envie de faire sa connaissance.

« _Non, ce n'est pas en mal _», rigola Harry, « _mais je réalise que je te connais très mal. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé prendre l'avion. _»

« _C'est pour le boulot _» , répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire. « _Je travaille au service de la police magique. En gros, j'interviens dans les enquêtes policières moldus lorsqu'un sorcier est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je les aide à résoudre l'enquête sans qu'ils ne découvrent l'existence de la magie. _»

Harry était subjugué par les paroles de Blaise. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel service existait et n'aurait jamais imaginé Blaise y travailler.

« _Si je suis là, c'est que la police vietnamienne m'a demandé de venir témoigner à un procès et s'est occupée de réserver mes billets d'avion ainsi que ceux de l'enquêteur moldu londonien qui était sur l'affaire avec moi. Le blond, deux rangs devant nous. _» Finit-il en désignant un homme qui semblait très tendu.

« _Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé non plus travailler avec les Moldus. _» Rigola Harry. « _Parle-moi de toi, s'il te plaît. _»

Alors Blaise commença à lui raconter les grandes lignes de sa vie. Ils avaient un peu plus de douze heures de vol pour se découvrir et Harry comptait bien en profiter. Ils passèrent les six premières heures à discuter de leur vie, de leur passé, de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce la fatigue se fasse ressentir. Tous les autres passagers autour d'eux dormaient.

Blaise proposa de mettre un film sur son écran et de le regarder tous les deux…

Harry fut réveillé par une forte lumière et une voix grésillante. Il grogna et se réinstalla dans les bras forts qui l'encerclaient. Un rire chaleureux résonna à ses oreilles et les neurones du brun se reconnectèrent : il était dans l'avion. Blaise était assis à côté de lui. Donc les bras confortables sûrement à lui… Il venait de dormir sur Blaise !

Harry sursauta et tenta de se redresser. Il sentit une des mains de Blaise glisser dans son dos. Ce geste lui sembla étrangement intime.

« _Bien dormi ? _»

La voix chaude électrisa Harry, ce qu'il aimait cette sensation !

« T_rès bien, je ne pensais pas pouvoir dormir aussi bien dans un avion. _» Harry se fit la réflexion que jamais il n'aurait pensé dormir aussi bien dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard, mais il se garda de le dire. « _Et toi ? _»

« _Très bien, c'était très agréable de t'avoir dans mes bras. _» Lui répondit le noir avec un doux sourire, ce qui donna un coup de chaud très agréable au Survivant.

La voix de l'hôtesse grésilla à nouveau dans les hauts-parleurs : ils allaient atterrir. Une bouffée de tristesse s'empara de Harry. Dans une demie-heure, une heure maximum, Blaise et lui devraient se séparer, reprendre leur vie chacun de son côté.

« _Au fait, comme tu dormais bien, je t'ai gardé du petit déjeuner ! _»

L'attention redonna un petit sourire à Harry. Il voulait proposer au noir de se revoir mais il se sentait soudain très timide, comme la fois où il avait voulu inviter Cho Chang au bal de Noël en quatrième année.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il apprécia le petit déjeuner et se recala dans les bras de Blaise pour en profiter au maximum. Blaise referma ses bras autour de lui et lui fit des petits câlins du bout des doigts.

Ils durent malheureusement se détacher lorsque l'avion atterrit avec de nombreux sursauts sur la piste de l'aéroport de Londres. Harry sentit la vague de tristesse l'envahir à nouveau malgré la main de Blaise qui tenait la sienne.

L'appareil s'immobilisa. Les passagers se levèrent pour récupérer leurs sacs. Harry voulut faire de même mais le noir l'en empêcha d'une pression sur son bras.

« _Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. _» Lui chuchota-t-il en caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

Le cœur de Harry fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, le rouge lui monta aux joues et un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage.

« _Un dîner te tenterait ? _» Demanda l'ancien Serpentard.

Un magnifique sourire lui répondit. Ils se fixèrent rapidement rendez-vous dans un restaurant moldu pour le vendredi suivant avant de se séparer à regrets.

Les cinq jours passèrent très lentement pour Harry. Ses amis l'avaient interrogé mais il n'avait pas souhaité se confier. Il voulait garder sa rencontre avec Blaise pour lui, préférant attendre que les choses se concrétisent avant d'en parler.

Il avait été soulagé de ne voir qu'un article sur son voyage au Vietnam et que celui-ci ne parlait absolument pas du beau policier avec qui il avait dormi dans l'avion.

À y penser depuis cinq jours, Harry commençait sérieusement à stresser. Plus il y pensait, plus il espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, plus il souhaitait l'embrasser, se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras… et même davantage. Il en rêvait la nuit mais n'osait pas vraiment l'espérer.

Le vendredi était enfin arrivé. Il s'était changé en rentrant de la boutique « Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux » où il travaillait avec Georges Weasley. Il avait opté pour un jean noir moulant qui mettait ses fesses en valeur et une chemise verte qui rappelait ses yeux. Il inspira un grand coup et sortit de son appartement. Carte en main, il marcha jusqu'à l'adresse que Blaise lui avait donné : un commissariat de police à vingt minutes de chez lui.

Il arriva cinq minutes en avance et s'assit sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus pour attendre. Il vit deux policiers moldus en uniforme arriver vers lui. L'un d'eux fit un détour pour contourner l'arrêt de bus tandis que l'autre venait directement vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui que Harry reconnut Blaise.

« _Déjà là, Harry ? _» Lui demanda le noir avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.

« _J'ai eu peur de me perdre, je ne voulais surtout pas être en retard. _»

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

« _Je vais me changer et j'arrive. _»

Harry acquiesça et le suivit des yeux, regardant plus particulièrement ses fesses, très bien mises en valeur par le pantalon bleu marine.

Une fois que Blaise eut disparu de son champ de vision, Harry recommença à stresser. L'ancien Serpentard n'avait fait aucun geste envers lui pour le saluer, il ne lui avait même pas serré la main. Aurait-il pu se fourvoyer sur ses intentions ?

Ses questionnements se mirent cependant en sourdine lorsqu'il vit Blaise revenir vêtu d'un pantalon noir effet cuir et d'un polo blanc très moulant. Sa bouche s'assècha, Blaise était définitivement à son goût.

Lorsque le noir fut à sa hauteur, il engagea la conversation sur les cinq jours qui venaient de s'écouler en prenant la route pour le restaurant. Après dix minutes de marche durant lesquelles Harry se retint de glisser sa main dans celle de Blaise, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le restaurant « Himitsu » proposait à ses clients de les servir dans de petits espaces privatisés créés par des paravents japonais. Une musique douce était jouée et les conversations souvent chuchotées. La cuisine, japonaise, était réputée pour y être excellente.

La serveuse les conduisit jusqu'à leur table où elle leur déposa une soucoupe de légumes fermentés en guise d'apéritif ainsi que le menu du jour. Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent le menu qui ne comportait que trois plats. Malgré la carte restreinte, ils ne connaissaient aucun des plats proposés et choisirent au hasard. La serveuse repartit, faisant coulisser le paravent derrière elle et les laissant ainsi en toute intimité.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient les petits légumes, la conversation s'orienta sur des sujets plus intimes que précédemment, comme leur passé amoureux. Lorsque l'apéritif eut disparu, Blaise laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Harry. Il la prit dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Il avait l'impression qu'il attendait ce contact depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. La conversation évolua de leurs histoires passées à leur célibat présent.

À regret, ils durent délier leurs mains. Pas à cause de l'arrivée de la serveuse mais parce que ce serait plus pratique pour manger. Le Takoyaki et le Unigon qu'ils avaient commandé ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. La serveuse leur indiqua lequel était lequel et leur indiqua les baguettes ainsi que cuillères et fourchettes dans le tiroir de leur table.

Ils goûtèrent le Takoyaki en premier. Le plat ressemblait à un gratin de petites gougères collées les unes aux autres avec des herbes aromatiques sur le dessus. Ils s'armèrent chacun d'une fourchette et d'une cuillère et se servirent une boule du plat. Harry découvrit avec plaisir et curiosité qu'il y avait du poulpe à l'intérieur. Il en apprécia autant la texture que le goût. Après sa première bouchée, il regarda Blaise et faillit s'étouffer en riant. Vu la tête que faisait le noir, le poulpe n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Harry ravala son rire et proposa de goûter l'Unigon. À première vue, il s'agissait de riz avec du poisson dessus et une sauce noire. Blaise se servit une toute petite cuillère et goûta avec précaution. Blaise apprécia le plat immédiatement, ce qui se vit sur son visage. Il identifia le poisson comme étant de l'anguille et la sauce de la sauce soja. Ce plat plut aussi à Harry mais comme Blaise n'avait pas aimé le poulpe, il lui proposa de manger l'Unigon pendant que lui-même prendrait le Takoyaki.

Blaise le remercia d'un grand sourire et ils mangèrent en parlant de leurs habitudes alimentaires et de vie en général. Harry apprit ainsi que Blaise cuisinait presque toujours lui-même avec des produits bio ou tout du moins issus d'une agriculture raisonnée et locale. Harry ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ce qu'il mangeait mais quand Blaise lui expliquait les tenants et aboutissants de ce choix, il se sentait tout prêt à essayer ce type d'alimentation.

Le repas se termina par un verre de saké, leurs doigts enlacés. Harry tenu à inviter Blaise pour le dîner en lui disant que s'il voulait, il pourrait l'inviter pour le prochain. Suite à ça, le policier proposa à Harry de le suivre chez lui pour un dernier verre. Ce que celui-ci accepta avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur londonienne. Harry fut déçu de voir mettre Blaise mettre ses mains dans ses poches, il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter après les gestes qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

« _Je préfère ne pas attirer les regards sur nous, c'est tout _». Lui dit Blaise d'une voix douce.

Harry rougit d'avoir été autant transparent. Cependant, il était soulagé que Blaise ne cherche pas à s'afficher devant les journalistes, pour Harry, c'était un signe de sa sincérité.

« _Je n'ai pas que des amis dans mon métier, et tu as pas mal de monde à vouloir s'immiscer dans ta vie, alors je préférerais que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis à cause de moi. _»

« _Je sais me défendre. _»

« _Bien sûr, mais je préfère tout de même être prudent. _»

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à une zone de transplanage. Blaise posa ses mains sur celles de Harry et les emmena chez lui. Ils atterrirent dans le salon mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage souriant en face de lui. Il voyait les lèvres pulpeuses qui le tentaient tant.

Il sentit les mains de Blaise glisser de ses épaules, le long de son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins, laissant une chaleur agréable à leur passage et réduisant la distance entre eux. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme qui le faisait fantasmer depuis cinq jours, l'invitant à s'approcher encore plus. Harry voulait sentir les lèvres de Blaise sur les siennes. Il espérait ne pas mal interpréter cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux.

Leurs bouches se rapprochaient doucement, presque timidement. À ce moment-là, Harry se fit la réflexion que Blaise faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui, juste avant de lever la tête pour l'embrasser.

Les deux hommes gémirent à ce contact. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent immédiatement pour permettre leur langue de danser ensemble. Leurs mains se mirent en mouvement pour découvrir le corps de l'autre à travers ses vêtements. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Harry qui se colla à Blaise. Maintenant qu'il l'avait goûté, il voulait Blaise en entier. Il passa ses mains sous le polo blanc et les fit monter en caressant au passage les muscles parfaitement sculptés.

« _Attends _» Haleta Blaise lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour que Harry puisse lui retirer son polo. « _Je ne veux pas qu'une histoire de sexe entre nous. _» Finit-il en laissant son vêtement tomber au sol et en reculant de quelques centimètres pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« _Moi non plus. _» Lui répondit Harry. Il combla la distance entre eux pour ravir les lèvres si tentatrices, et les relâcha rapidement pour reprendre la parole.

« _Je veux une vraie relation avec toi, mais ça ne retire rien au fait que j'ai très très envie de toi. _»

Le sourire carnassier qui lui répondit envoya des frissons d'excitation à Harry, de son sexe, déjà très tendu à tout le reste de son corps. Blaise vint ravir sa bouche avec passion. Il plaça ses mains sous les fesses du Sauveur, le faisant gémir, et le souleva sans effort pour les mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry gémit en sentant la force de Blaise l'envelopper ainsi, en sentant son sexe se faire compresser contre les abdominaux bien dessinés, de sentir les mains chaudes sous ses fesses…

Le noir déposa son futur amant sur le lit avec douceur, sans décoller leurs lèvres, et s'allongea au dessus de lui pour le caresser à travers ses vêtements. Mais Harry, bien qu'il appréciait les attentions, craignait de ne pas pouvoir se retenir s'il le laissait faire. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, depuis Ginny en fait.

Il fit basculer Blaise sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Celui-ci en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise et Harry se saisit de cette opportunité pour découvrir de sa bouche d'autres parcelles de la peau chocolat. Il descendit grignoter la peau fine du cou puis lécha un des pectoraux jusqu'au bouton de chair déjà dressé. Sa langue joua quelques instants avec, savourant les gémissements qu'il provoquait chez Blaise, avant d'aller faire subir la même torture au téton jumeau. Puis, il continua sa conquête vers le sud en dégustant au passage les abdominaux et le nombril avec lequel il joua du bout de sa langue. Enfin, il arriva à la barrière vestimentaire.

Blaise s'assit en quémandant un baiser pendant que les mains de Harry débouclaient la ceinture, déboutonnaient le jean et dézippaient la braguette. Blaise se laissa retomber sur le lit et souleva ses fesses pour permettre à Harry de lui retirer sa prison de tissus.

La respiration du Survivant se bloqua quelques secondes après qu'il eut libéré le sexe de Blaise. Ce dernier était bien mieux monté que les quelques mecs avec qui il avait couché à l'école lorsqu'il expérimentait sa sexualité. Cette constatation l'excita et l'effraya en même temps. Il espéra que Blaise serait d'accord pour se laisser prendre.

Harry prononça les sorts de protection puis de lubrification ce qui fit gémir Blaise. Il fut soulagé de voir que son futur amant appréciait la sensation du lubrifiant à l'intérieur de lui. L'ancien Gryffondor prononça à nouveau le sort pour lubrifier ses doigts puis les positionna devant l'intimité de Blaise, se contentant de la titiller. Avec gourmandise, il alla suçoter le bout de la verge palpitante dont le propriétaire se mit immédiatement à gémir. Harry joua quelques temps ainsi, sans le pénétrer ni le prendre complètement en bouche .

« _Harry, s'il te plaît ! _» finit par gémir Blaise.

Le dénommé ne se fit pas prier davantage et entra un doigt dans l'intimité chaude en même temps qu'il faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de la hampe. Un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents retentit lorsqu'il s'appliqua à faire bouger son doigt et ses lèvres de manière synchronisée.

Blaise gémissait tout en demandant plus. Harry ajouta un doigt, puis un autre, attentif à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas blesser son partenaire. Les gémissements de Blaise se firent de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que son corps se cambre.

« _Arrête, arrête, arrête. Je te veux en moi, maintenant. _»

Harry sentit l'urgence de sa demande. Il avait le même besoin impérieux de le faire sien. Il relâcha donc le sexe dont quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal s'écoulaient déjà, sortit ses doigts de l'intimité accueillante et se déshabilla à la quatrième vitesse. Il relança le sort de lubrification sur Blaise et sur son propre sexe, douloureux à force d'avoir été négligé. La sensation lui fit du bien.

Harry positionna son membre et entra doucement en Blaise, attentif à la moindre expression de douleur, faisant des pauses à chaque fois qu'il voyait une grimace. Il devait se retenir de faire directement de profonds mouvements de hanches malgré l'envie qui le possédait. Et, enfin, il fut entré jusqu'à la garde. Le plaisir qu'il en retira, la chaleur et la pression l'entourant associés à la vue de Blaise alangui sous lui faillirent le faire jouir mais il parvint à se retenir. Il se baissa pour donner un baiser fiévreux à son amant qui positionna ses mains sur ses fesses, appuyant légèrement dessus. Harry commença à bouger, se mettant lui aussi à gémir dans le baiser. Ses coups de hanches se firent de plus en plus forts et profonds, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Harry était noyé par les sensations, et en voulait encore plus en même temps, il changea ses appuis pour avoir plus d'amplitude.

« _Oh putain ! Encore ! _» Cria Blaise alors que Harry venait de frapper loin en lui. Ce dernier se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa demande, s'appliquant à marteler sans relâche le point qui faisait crier son amant.

Blaise criait de plus en plus fort.

Harry sentait l'orgasme arriver, mais il ne voulait pas changer d'angle alors que Blaise se tordait de plaisir sous lui, plantant ses ongles dans ses fesses et guidant ses mouvements. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait pu faire autre chose que de continuer ainsi.

« _Oh Harry ! Oui ! N'arrête surtout pas ! _» Cria Blaise quelques secondes avant de jouir à grands jets sur leur ventre. Harry sentit les muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe et, trois mouvements plus tard, il rejoignit Blaise au septième ciel. Il s'écroula sur lui. Le noir referma ses bras autour de lui, lui donna un baiser paresseux et tous deux s'endormirent.

La petite jonc privée qu'ils avaient loué quitta le port moldu. Harry, accoudé à la rambarde à l'avant du bateau, voyait les aiguilles rocheuses de la baie d'Halong se dessiner au loin devant lui.

Deux bras sombres l'encerclèrent. Un torse se colla à son dos et une bouche grignota son cou. La main gauche de Harry se saisit de celle de Blaise, créant un petit bruit métallique lorsque les alliances se touchèrent. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il pencha légèrement la tête pour mieux profiter des baisers.

« _Maintenant que j'ai une petite idée de notre destination, tu veux bien m'en dire plus sur notre programme ? _» lui chuchota Blaise au creux de l'oreille.

Harry sourit. Pour leurs dix ans de mariage, il avait souhaité revenir au Vietnam et en faire la surprise à son mari. Surtout qu'après onze ans de bonheur, il y avait un dragon qu'il souhaitait remercier.

« _Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu la légende de Sung sot ? _» Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Fin

* * *

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce texte ?_

_Laissez-moi un commentaire, s'il vous plaît !_

_Merci de votre lecture._

_A bientôt_


End file.
